


Purring and Cuddles

by KurtbastianIsForever



Series: My Hybrid [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cat Kurt, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian just cuddling up to his cherished hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purring and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a lot of hybrid fics and I just couldn't help myself!  
> So this is going to be a new series revolving around these two and I'm super excited to write this!  
> FYI, in this fic, Sebastian and Kurt are pretty much just friends, but I promise that will change soon enough. I hope you enjoy this.

Sebastian hummed along to a song he was listening to on his iPod. He was tapping his pencil to the beat as he tried to solve one of the math problems on his homework sheet. He hated math with a passion and he was just glad that he only had to deal with it for a couple more weeks and then school would be out for the summer. Algebra 2 was the only class he ever struggled in and he needed to have an A in that class no matter what.

He sighed heavily and wrote down his answer for one of the problems. He was excited to get this sheet done and then head to bed, drooling at the thought of curling up in his warm blankets and resting his head on a soft pillow.

He had originally been boarding at Dalton while his parents were still in Paris, but he moved into a house his mom and dad bought when he started his junior year. It was nice having a whole big house to his own, no Nick or Jeff to annoy or distract him when he tried to get work done or just sleep. Plus he could keep things he liked that normally Dalton wouldn't allow. He didn't have curfew either so he could go to bed whenever he wanted to. Honestly he thought that he should have just done this from the start, but there was just only one reason he moved from the dorms in the first place or ever even considered it.

Sebastian was about to pick up his calculator when he felt something extremely soft brush by his arm. He flinched at the out-of-nowhere contact and recoiled his hand. He smiled to himself when he tried to reach for the calculator again and felt the soft something swatted at his arm. He turned around in his chair and smiled when he saw Kurt laying on his nearby bed, stretching with his long fluffy tail swishing every which way.

Kurt was Sebastian's hybrid. Hybrids were half-humans, half-animals that were considered freaks amongst nature. Anybody who owned one usually used it for sex or as their own personal slave. Sebastian had found Kurt a little bit prior to his junior year when he went to adopt one at the Hybrid Center. He knew people that treated their hybrids as nothing but their sex pet, and it completely disgusted him. He would never deny that he was an asshole and selfish, in fact he relished in his bad personality, but he wasn't outright cruel. To him, all hybrids deserved to be treated like humans and not like some furniture that 'normal people' humped every day. So he was desperate to at least save one from the cruelty of other human monsters.

Kurt immediately won him over as soon as he saw him. He was absolutely adorable and he was quick to adopt him that day. Kurt had been shy at first, but after a few weeks, when he finally believed that Sebastian wasn't going to use him for sex or hurt him in any way, he opened up. And boy did he have personality.

Kurt liked to be up and about, never staying in one place for too long unless he was napping or eating. He became vocal about what he wanted and didn't want to do. He loved dressing up in clothes that Sebastian bought for him and Kurt would never not make fun of his school blazer when he put it on in the mornings. And he loved to cuddle and most of the time, he didn't know just how adorable he truly was.

Sebastian hated people at his school, mostly because they always flaunted how bad they treated their hybrids in front of him, and even those who didn't treat their hybrids bad annoyed him. Like Nick and Jeff. He wasn't the most friendly person on Earth and he never went through the trouble of being nice to anybody. But Kurt was different. He treated him with nothing but kindness, but not because he felt he needed to, but because he purely wanted to. He could never even dream of being rude to Kurt in any way. He had quickly become family to him and there was nothing he wouldn't do for the boy.

Sebastian put his pencil down, standing up and walking over to Kurt so he could scratch behind his ear that would just not stop twitching. Kurt purred loudly and pressed his head against Sebastian's hand. He loved it when Sebastian scratched right behind his ears, it just felt so good. It was times like these that he liked to think about how lucky he was to be adopted by Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled as Kurt's purring intensified. How could he ever be rude or mean to someone as adorable and loving as Kurt? Kurt just knew how to unlock his slightly cold heart and release his kindness that was hidden underneath all of his snarky comments and actions.

He sat on the bed and brought his hand down back to his side, his smile growing wider as Kurt whined from the loss of contact. He pulled the covers back and shut off the lights, deciding to forget all about his homework and just go to sleep. He climbed in near the wall and closed the blankets around himself, just leaving some room near the edge so Kurt could get under them as well.

Kurt got in, pulled the covers over himself, and turned to face Sebastian, shuffling close enough so his forehead was pressed against Sebastian's neck and his finger wrapped themselves around the fabric of Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian hummed sweetly and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt purred as he smiled, loving the feeling of being in Sebastian's arms and feeling his owner's body heat. He could stay like this forever.

Sebastian closed his eyes and the sound of Kurt's constant purring sent him soon into a deep slumber, anticipating whatever Kurt was going to say about his uniform the following morning.


End file.
